Ayam dan Tomat?
by Rosly Namikaze
Summary: Pokoknya ayam dan tomat!  Baca aja yah?  Maaf gak bakat bikin sumarry.


Heloooo. Ah, author lagi gak mood buat update fic multi-chap nya author. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul sebuah ide gaje bin ajaib di pikiran author. Yasudah baca saja yah ide aneh dari author ini. Yosh ini dia!

Disclaimer : Abang Kishi *taboked*  
Genre : Humor/Parody  
Rate : T  
Main chara :  
Sasuke Uchiha  
.

Sakura Haruno

Warning : OOC, Gaje, aneh bin ajaib, misstypo, EYD, abal-abal, garing…  
**This is Sakura POV**  
Don't like don't read

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

**-Ayam dan Tomat?-**

* * *

Heii perkenalkan nama ku Sakura Haruno. Seorang gadis yang memiliki kepribadian ganda, maksudnya kepribadian yang bisa berubah kapan pun juga dan di mana pun juga (kaya di iklan aja). Aku hanya lah salah satu siswa Konoha High School yang tak terlalu pintar, dan juga tak terlalu terkenal. Tapi aku jadi terkenal semenjak aku jadi pacar nya Sasuke Uchiha, ah jadi malu deh ih.

Oke lanjut!. Itu lho Sasuke Uchiha anaknya bu ayam sama pak ayam…eh salah maksudnya bibi Mikoto dan paman Fugaku. Di KHS Sasuke sangat terkenal lho. Banyak para siswa perempuan di KHS yang ngeceng Sasuke, bahkan sebagian kakak kelas pun banyak yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Katanya aku ini adalah Gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia, gara-gara aku di sukai Sasuke. Tapi menurutku itu biasa-biasa saja, orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini adalah orang yang dapet duit 10 M dari langit! Menurut ku sih seperti itu.

Oke lanjut lagi!. Sasuke-kun punya kakak lho, namanya Itachi Uchiha. Sama anehnya, sama dingin nya, sama ngejengkelin nya, sama pinter nya, pokoknya sama kaya Sasuke-kun deh, cuman bedanya kak Itachi rambutnya panjang kalo Sasuke-kun rambutnya pendek, haha jawaban yang tak masuk akal. Oh iya, kak Itachi udah punya pacar lho, bahkan udah tunangan, sama perempuan yang memiliki nama Konan, kak Konan itu senior ku di sekolah. Aku dan kak Konan dan kak Itachi beda satu tahun, sedangakan aku dan Sasuke sebaya dan satu kelas pula.

Kali ini, aku akan menceritakan tentang sesuatu hal mengenai Sasuke yang hanya aku, Naruto, Hinata pacar Naruto, dan Keluarga Sasuke lah yang tau.

Saat itu aku bermain ke rumah Sasuke, saat itu kami sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hari itu aku berdandan se-cantik cantik nya untuk orang yang sangat ku cintai. Aku memakai celana jeans di bawah lutut dengan sebuah kaus pink dengan sebuah gambar teddy bear. Aku pun tak lupa memakai sebuah jaket putih berpolet pink yang di biarkan terbuka. Rambut ku yang berwarna soft pink sebahu di biarkan tergerai, dengan tambahan sebuah bando berwarna merah maroon.

Aku pun segera pergi dengan berpamitan dahulu sebelumnya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi menaiki taksi, karena Sasuke bilang kemarin di telpon, katanya akan mengajaku jalan-jalan ke mall, untuk membeli sesuatu.

Sekitar 15 menit di perjalanan, aku pun sampai di suatu rumah yang megah, yang sesuai dengan alamat yang di berikan Sasuke. Maklum saja aku tak tahu rumah Sasuke sebelumnya, karena baru kali ini aku pergi ke rumah Sasuke.

Setelah itu pun aku membayar dahulu ongkos taksi ku. Buset mahal amat, ongkos nya 20 rebu, kalau kaya gini mending jalan kaki aje. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalan ku, nyehehe nawar no jutsu. "Lima ribu aje!" tawar ku. "Gak bisa neng, hari gene mana ada taksi bayarnya 5 rebu!" jawab si tukang taksi. "Sepuluh rebu aje yah mang?" tawar ku lagi. "Ah, gaada tawar tawaran gaada taksi yang bisa di tawar!" ucap ketus si tukang taksi itu. "Siapa bilang taksi bisa di tawar? aku kan nawar ongkos nya mang!" ucap ku. "Udah, kebanyakan bacot lu ah, cepet dua puluh rebu kalo engga ngasih, emang perkosa, mau yang mana?" tanya si tukang taksi dengan ketus. "Ah, jangan di perkosa! Bayar aje deh." Aku pun kalah tanding, dan segera menyerahkan uang dua puluh ribu yang sangat berharga nya bagiku, uang bekalku selama 1 bulan, hiks hiks.

XXxxXX

Aku pun beranjak dari taksi itu, lalu mendekat ke gerbang rumah itu, yang sepertinya itu benar rumah Sasuke. "Busyett pager nya tinggi amat!" ujar ku sambil menengok pagar rumah Sasuke yang hampir tinggi nya mencapai 10 meter.

"Nyahaha ada bel!" gumam ku sambil mendekat dan memijit bel itu. Aku pun memijit bel itu tiga kali. "Ucapkan password nya" tiba-tiba benda yang ada di sebelah bel tersebut pun mengluarkan suara. "Alama pake password segala, pantes aja temen-temen gaada yang pernah maen ke rumah Sasuke-kun kecuali naruto-kun" ucap ku.  
"Maaf password anda salah" suara dari benda sebelah bel itu pun terdengar lagi.

"Eh, ayam ayam copot" latah ku gara-gara ada anak kecil yang nyerempet gue pake sepedah nya. "Sialan lo anak kecil, gue tonjok tau rasa lo!" teriak ku. Sejurus kemudian, anak kecil yang barusan aku bentak pun ngibrit pulang kerumah nya sambil nangis Bombay.

Saat aku menengok kembali ke arah rumah Sasuke-kun, pagar rumahnya yang terbuat dari besi itu pun terbuka lebar. "Selamat password anda benar" suara dari benda sebelah bel pun berbunyi lagi.

XXxxXX

Aku pun mulai memberanikan diri memasuki halaman rumah Sasuke-kun. Pertama hal yang kulihat adalah 2 orang satpam yang sedang menjaga rumah itu menyapa ku. Satpam yang tak biasa, lihat saja pakaian nya bukan seperti satpam biasa. Dua orang satpam itu pun mengenakan baju costum ayam dengan tubuh ayam nya yang bercorakan tomat-tomat, sangat langka untuk satpam. Dan juga pos satpam yang di dekorasi dengan warna merah dan penuh dengan motif tomat, dan sebuah patung tomat di atas nya.

Lanjut! Aku pun kembali melangkah kan kaki ku. Apa yang kulihat saat ini? Ya di sebelah kanan, halaman yang di tumbuhi dengan tanaman tomat, layaknya perkebunan tomat!. Aku pun menengok sebelah kiri sebuah kolam ikan. Ikannya sih biasa saja, ada yang besar ada juga yang kecil, tapi pakan ikan itu adalah tomat!. Ikan apa itu? makannya saja buat tomat.

Aku pun meneruskan langkah ku. Sekarang aku menemukan "Anjing" penjaga rumah seperti di rumah rumah lainnya, tapi ada yang aneh di sini. Bukan hewan "Anjing" yang di pakai sebagai hewan penjaga di sini, tapi…."Ayam" lah yang di jadikan hewan penjaga di sini. "Ayam-ayam" itu pun di pariasi tepatnya "di dandani" oleh kostum yang berbau tomat. Tubuh ayam itu pun di cat dengan warna merah, dengan jengger nya yang di cat hijau, seperti buat tomat dan daunnya.

Tak putus asa dengan ke anehan tadi, aku pun meneruskan langkahku. Aku menengok ke atas. Di antara rumah lantai satu dengan lantai dua. Di dinding nya terdapat sebuah monumen clan Uchiha yang seperti kipas, dengan sebuah monumen tomat besar dan tak lupa dengan sebuah monument anak ayam yang berwarna kuning sebesar monumen clan Uchiha dan tomat.

"Buka saja sekalian perkebunan tomat dan peternakan ayam" gumam ku sambil mulai meneruskan langkahku.

Kali ini aku sudah sampai di teras rumah Sasuke-kun, aku pun mulai mengetuk pintu karena kebetulan tak ada bel terpasang. 'Tok tok tok' "Spadaaaa!" teriaku sambil mengetuk pintu. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Dan munculah seorang pelayan dengan, huh kostum yang lagi-lagi mengenakan kostum bervariasi tomat dan gambar anak ayam yang kecil di bagian setiap tomat nya.

"Em apakah ada Sasuke-kun?" tanya ku sambil melemparkan senyuman semanis mungkin. "Oh tuan muda Sasuke, ada, anda siapanya yah?" tanya yang sepertinya pembantu di rumah Sasuke-kun. "Pacarnya" ucap ku agak canggung. Kemudian pelayan itu pun membukakan pintu nya untuku. Dan apa yang aku lihat? sofa tamu yang berwarna merah dengan motif tomat. Carpet yang bercorak sama dengan sofanya. Semua barang yang ada di ruangan ini semua bermotif kana yam dan tomat.

Masuk lebih dalam, aku menemukan Sasuke-kun yang nampaknya sedang bermain playstation. Aku pun mendekati Sasuke-kun, dan mulai menyapa nya. Saat aku melihat wajah Sasuke-kun hampir saja aku kabur, Pantas saja aku kaget, wong Sasuke-kun memakai masker! saat aku hirup aromanya ternyata masker tomat? Omaigot, untung saja Sasuke-kun tak memakai masker wangi ayam!. Saat aku tengok kea rah sofa dekat Sasuke ada kak Itachi dan kak Konan yang sedang mengobrol dengan cukup mesra, aku pun tak lupa menyapa mereka berdua. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke-kun, kak Itachi juga sedang maskeran, tapi maskernya belepotan gara-gara terus saja bicara tanpa henti ke pada kak Konan. Sasuke-kun hari ini memakai sebuah kaus hitam dengan gambar-gambar tomat memenuhi kaus itu. Begitu juga dengan kak Itachi, bedanya kak Itachi hari ini mengenakan kaus seperti Sasuke namun motif nya adalah anak ayam. 'Oh Tuhan, ada apa dengan keluarga ini?' batin ku.

Sasuke-kun sedang bermain PS, nama game nya adalah harvest moon. Pantas saja aku tau, karena itu adalah game PS kesukaan ku. Saat aku lihat, kebunya…kebunnya…lagi-lagi tanaman tomat semua!. Aku pun hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak lama dari itu, Sasuke menyudahi memainkan playstation nya, lalu mengajak ku masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Saat aku lihat, kamar Sasuke-kun dindingnya ber wallpaper tomat tomat kecil, dengan segala peralatan kamarnya yang khas, tidak salah lagi, peralatannya semua bercorak anak ayam dan tomat. Aku yang melihatnya pun hanya menganga tak jelas.

XXxxXX

Makan siang pun tiba. Aku di ajak Sasuke untuk makan siang bersama di sini. Begitu pula dengan kak Konan yang di ajak makan siang bersama di sini. Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto nampaknya sudah pulang, dan mereka juga makan siang bersama kami.

Saat ku lihat apa yang di sajikan di sini…ternyata….menu nya hanya ayam bakar lah, ayam goreng lah, ayam kukus lah, ayam oven lah, ayam kodok lah, memang menu yang aneh yang di restoran sekalipun tak pernah ada, seperti…em ayam kukus?

Makan..makan…makan..makan! dalam 30 menit, aku pun selesai makan siang. Aku pun melangkah kan kaki ku ke taman belakang. Kolam renang tomat! Airnya dari air tomat! Warna nya merah! Apa? apa enak berenang di air tomat?. Sejurus kemudian Sasuke mengajaku berenang. Aku pun menolak tawaran Sasuke dengan berbagai alasan, tanpa mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. Aku alergi dengan TOMAT!. Aku di paksa harus berenang, tak bisa melawan lagi, aku pun memakai baju renang khusus untuk tamu. Baju renang nya pas, tapi gak harus motif tomat kaleeee…..

Berenang di temani dengan ayam-ayam di pinggir-pinggir kolam. Benar dugaanku keluarga ini mempunyai peternakan ayam di pinggir taman…aku tak tahan lagi, apa Sasuke-kun terjangkit flu ayam yah? akhir-akhir ini dia sangat suka tertawa mirip mirip ayam berkotek, dan petakhahaha petakpetokhahaha, hah? apa aku terkena penyakit flu ayam juga? Ohhhhhh tidak!

* * *

FIN

* * *

Gyahaha gimana gaje yah? gomen kalo jelek *emang jelek kali*  
ya sudah makasih buat yang udah baca. Boleh minta  
review gak? Boleh yah?

Review To The Maxx!


End file.
